


Ongoing meeting, access forbidden

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Hux is almost a virgin, M/M, Masturbation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, awkward interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux never actually had a life outside his duties and it's not that easy for him to cope with his awkward attraction for Kylo Ren.<br/>Especially when seeing him shirtless after training leads Hux to jark off in an empty meeting room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ongoing meeting, access forbidden

Since he was very young, General Hux was taught that work was the only thing that mattered in life.

He was taught that the only values a good leader had to comply with were discipline and selflessness.

He was taught that his basic needs could wait, that drinking, sleeping, eating, having a piss or having sex weren't nothing as important as his work.

Love, he was taught, didn't even have to be put on the table.

So, when General Hux ran into Kylo Ren shirtless and unmasked for the first time, he didn't even know what to do.

He simply stood there, totally unused to the feeling of confusion and the heat that was quickly building up in his guts, with a foot in the hallway and one into the knight's personal training room and his face flushed, his mouth as dry as the harsh ground of Jakku.

When Kylo Ren sensed his presence through the Force (trying to avoid the cloud of raw mix of emotion that was radiating by the general's loud and chaotic mind) he immediately switched his saber off.

Hux unintentionally grimaced when the knight stopped slicing the air with lithe movements, he was really enjoying the dance of his muscles under his sweaty skin. 

It was mesmerizing and utterly sensual.

“Yes...general?”

It took a couple of seconds to him to speak actual words, instead of babbling something stupid like a teenager with his first crush and make a fool of himself in an inexcusable way.

“Ren. Meeting. The Supreme Leader wants us in the holo-chamber in ten minutes. You better...pull yourself together and...hurry up.”

He tried to sound as casual and professional as he could, but a little tremble in his voice betrayed him.

Ren simply nodded, then gave Hux his back.

The general noticed (not without a hint of disappointment for his own giddy behavior) that his starched pants had started to get too tight on his crotch.

A good general, he was taught, knew when to beat a retreat.

Still, his feet were glued to the concrete and he couldn't help but stare at Ren's perfect back while it was disappearing under a black t-shirt.

He was so lost in his thoughts (pretty intense fantasies where he was crawling his nails into that scarred and freckled back during a quick fuck in a storeroom) he didn't noticed that the knight was staring back at him, a confused look on his quite odd yet charming face.

“General...is there something wrong? You seem...overheated.”

Hux's chest tightened with embarrassment.

He was definitely making a fool of himself.

He coughed, to gain more time and think about a proper answer to give him.

“It's...pretty hot in here”, was the only thing his brain was able to produce.

Ren frowned, sensing the general's discomfort as if it was a living creature who was pacing back and forth across the room.

“No, it's not.”

Hux coughed again.

“Yes, good. Holo-chamber in six minutes. Don't be late, Snoke doesn't tolerate it. Neither do I”, he added.

The knight nodded again.

The general stormed away from the room as if he had seen a real ghost with his very eyes.

He was painfully hard and he had less than six minutes to find a deserted room and hastily jerk himself off, otherwise he would have had to face Supreme Leader Snoke with a bulge in his pants that cannot be ignored.

Once he found an empty meeting chamber, he rushed inside and ungracefully pressed a small button near the door.

A bright red neon light flashed into the hallway.

_ONGOING MEETING, ACCESS FORBIDDEN_

 

The door closed behind Hux with a hiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No one ever asked for a virgin!Hux fanfic but here you are.  
> Thanks for reading, feedbacks are really appreciated!


End file.
